hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
DJ Whoopy
DJ Whoopy war ein hackistanischer DJ, Songwriter, Sänger, Produzent, Fernsehfunktionär, Sportfunktionär, Politiker, Gameentwickler und Autor. Er galt als der erfolgreichste und bekannteste Musiker und war einer der reichsten Menschen der Welt. In seiner Laufbahn veröffentlichte er über 50 Alben, produzierte Hunderte von Songs und verhalf dutzenden Musikern zum Durchbruch. Er gehörte den Großen Fünf der Musik an. Unter dem Pseudonym Krazyklown wurde er zudem 2015 innerhalb weniger Monate der erfolgreichste Rapper aller Zeiten, wobei die Identität Krazyklowns erst nach dessen Tod bekannt wurde. Zu seinen größten Hits zählen unter anderem "Why?", "Infinity", "Whoopy Holiday", "Paradise", "The Path of Darkness", "Over", "Never Losing", "Thunder", "Light It Up" und "Golden" mit Verkaufszahlen im sieben- bis achtstelligen Bereich. Leben und Karriere DJ Whoopy wurde 1984 als Francois Gartenzwerg geboren. Über seine Kindheit ist nur wenig bekannt und DJ Whoopy äußerte sich auch nur ungern dazu. Man weiß aber, dass er oft umziehen musste und schlechte Schulnoten hatte. 2003 begann er, Songs zu covern, im selben Jahr fing er auch an, selbst welche zu produzieren, wodurch der DJ Wéle durch eine EP auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Dieser nahm Whoopy für ein Jahr unter Vertrag. Die EP wurde unter dem Namen The Coverer veröffentlicht und im selben Jahr erschienen bereits zwei Fortsetzungen. 2004 wurde die Trilogie zusammengefasst als das Album "The Coverer Trilogy" veröffentlicht, mit welcher er seine ersten Chartplatzierungen erreichte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war er schon einer der erfolgreichsten DJs, die es gab und wechselte zu Spooky Records, wo er bis zu seinem Tod tätig war. Wéle erhielt vertragsmäßig 0,32% von DJ Whoopys Gesamtverdienst. Ab 2005 war er eine der Haupteinnahmequellen vom Label Spooky Records und seines Labels World Records, welches er 2007 gründete. Unter anderem sind dort DJ Sphinx und Matthew Matrix unter Vertrag. 2005 erschien auch seine erste offizielle Single "The World Is Mine". 2008 erschien das Album "Infinity" sowie der gleichnamige Titeltrack als Single. Für das Album erhielt DJ Whoopy erstmals die Goldene Schallplatte. Die Single wurde sein erster großer weltweiter Erfolg und erreichte weltweite Chartplatzierungen, teilweise sogar in den Top 20. 2010 konnte er mit dem Album "Whoopy Holiday" und dem Sommerhit Whoopy Holiday teilweise an den Erfolg anschließen. Ende des Jahres wurde ihm für sein Schaffen der Knobelpreis verliehen. Sein erstes weltweites Erfolgsalbum, Terra Nova, erschien 2011 und erreichte Platz 1 der Hackistan Music Charts. Durch dieses Album vergrößerte sich seine Fangemeinde dramatisch und sein großer Durchbruch war endgültig abgeschlossen. Das zugehörige Remixalbum erreichte Platz 4. Kurze Zeit später erschien das Album "Holiday Mega Hits", das seine älteren Songs präsentiert. DJ Whoopy veröffentlichte in seinem Erfolgsjahr 2011 auch Kollaborationen mit Total Orgasm und Arnold Tot. Beide erreichten Platz 2 der HMC. Er war ebenfalls für das Songwriting von 11 Songs DES Albums Tuttko verantwortlich. Auch bei Dreckhack wirkte er als Songwriter mit. Zudem produzierte er den Refrain des Songs "Running verkehrt", mit dem Grell & Fikki den Australovision Song-Contest 2011 gewannen. Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung des Albums Re-Member wurden die Singles Infinity, Whoopy Holiday und "Paradise" wiederveröffentlicht. Alle drei Songs entwickelten sich zu weltweiten Riesenhits und zählen allesamt zu den erfolgreichsten Singles aller Zeiten. Sein Ruhm vergrößerte sich mit der Erstplatzierung der HMC Jahrescharts 2011 mit dem Song "Whoopy Holiday 2011". Sein erstes Album des Jahres 2012 heißt The Future und erreichte Platz 1 der HMC. Auch die erste Singleauskoppelung "In the Air" erreichte Platz 1. 2012 erschien außerdem das Album Now is the Time, das letzte der Timeline-Trilogy (Re-Member, The Future, Now is the Time), deren drei Alben jeweils auf den ersten Platz der HMC kamen. Im Mai 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy den Vorbotensong zu seinem nächsten Album unter dem Titel "The Path of Darkness". Der Song stieg auf Platz 3 der HMC ein und erreichte später dort und in vielen anderen Ländern Platz 1. Das Album heißt Through the Darkness und erschien Ende Mai 2012. Im Juli 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy das Album The Story, welches Platz 1 der HMC erreichte. Zeitgleich erschien auch "Whoopy Holiday 2012". Der Song erreichte auf Anhieb den 1. Platz der HMC. Die nächsten ähnlich erfolgreichen Songs waren Never Losing und "In the Sky". DJ Whoopy gab 2013 ein Konzert in Fritzefberghausen. Als großes Highlight spielte er das Lied "The Sun" aus seinem neu angekündigten Album Planet Crasher. Das Konzert lockte über 50 Milliarden Besucher aus aller Welt an und ist DJ Whoopys erfolgreichstes Konzert. Sein einziger nennenswerter Singleerfolg in diesem Jahr war "Whoopy Holiday 2013". Ende 2013 bekam er für seine Leistungen zum zweiten Mal den Knobelpreis verliehen. 2014 ruinierte er Die Kracher. Am 6.8.2014 veröffentlichte er mehrere Tweets über sein kommendes Album gemeinsam mit der Band Triumphator. Es würde den Namen Pork Domination tragen und am 8.8.2014 erscheinen. Desweiteren sollte es Ne Sau endgültig aus dem Musikgeschäft stoßen. Die Gegenreaktion war das Album Death Of A DJ mit Arnold Tot, welches am selben Tag erschien. We Are Dead mischten sich ein und versuchten, mit dem Album "Peace" den Streit zu schlichten. Pork Domination stellte schon in wenigen Stunden Verkaufsrekorde auf und Ne Sau beendete seine Karriere. Der Titeltrack des Albums hält heute einige Rekorde auf YouCube und ist das meistaufgerufene Video auf der Plattform. Für seine Leistungen bekam DJ Whoopy 2014 zwei Monster Music Awards in den Kategorien "Künstler des Jahres" sowie "Album des Jahres" für Pork Domination. Am 25. August hatte er eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit DJ Hero. Dieser remixte ohne DJ Whoopys Erlaubnis den Song "Paradise" und veröffentlichte den Remix. DJ Hero ließ den Song vom Markt nehmen und zahlte Entschädigung, die DJ Whoopy nicht annahm. Stattdessen sollte sich DJ Hero etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Er veröffentlichte den Entschuldigungssong "Sorry" (feat. Klausowitsch). DJ Whoopy bezeichnete diesen als "furchtbar". Daraufhin verschwand DJ Hero spurlos. Er wurde erst am Abend wieder entdeckt. Laut eigener Aussage weinte er in seinem Keller. Am Ende des Jahres bekam DJ Whoopy für Pork Domination zum dritten Mal in seiner Karriere den Knobelpreis zugesprochen. Im Februar 2015 kündigte er eine kreative Musikpause mit offenem Ende an und veröffentlichte unter Spooky Records sein erstes Best Of-Album Best Of DJ Whoopy, welches gleichzeitig auf dem YouCube-Kanal von Spooky Records hochgeladen wurde. Am 23.3.2015 wollte ein Auftragsmörder DJ Whoopy im Schlaf ermorden. Dieser erschoss sich dabei selbst, ohne, dass es DJ Whoopy bemerkte. Nachdem er die Leiche fand, rief er die Polizei. Am 14.4.2015 schloss er das Doktorstudium der Musikwissenschaften ab und erlangte Zugriff auf das Hackistanische Musikarchiv und somit auf teilweise über 1000 Jahre alte Lieder, die er für Remixes verwenden wollte. Am 30.5.2015 kaufte er die News. Dort erfüllte er jedoch keine wichtigen Aufgaben und veränderte mit seinem Kauf praktisch nichts, außer die Führung. Anfang September 2015 erschien das erste Album nach der Musikpause mit dem Titel Hell. Als Promotion hierfür coverte er den ältesten bekannten Song Syn Vled Gkinjag, I aus dem Jahr 194. Das Cover wurde am 1.9. veröffentlicht und ist im Album enthalten. Es wurde vorwiegend negativ bewertet, Filippp Kirkorov schrieb sogar einen Artikel gegen den Song. Am 30.8.2015 fand ein ein Pre-Release-Konzert statt, in welchem das Album live erstmals gespielt wurde. Es performten auch diverse Gastinterpreten, Vorband waren Cheat & The Robotz gemeinsam mit DJ Primetime. Bei dem Konzert wurde DJ Whoopy von einem Unbekannten angeschossen und schwer verletzt, woraus ein mehrwöchiger Krankenhausaufenthalt resultierte. Die Polizei konnte den Täter auch nach einer Riesenfahndung und einer Flugnachverfolgung nicht identifizieren, danach nahmen sich auch die GangstaCopz der Sache an. Diese konnten das Verbrechen nach einigen illegalen Aktionen aufklären und Robin P., einen langjährigen DJ Whoopy-Kritiker und Antimusikextremisten, als Täter enttarnen. Ende 2015 wurde für 100 Billionen Verkäufe in Hackistan zu Ehren von DJ Whoopy für Pork Domination die erste Diamant-Schallplatte verliehen. Nach der erfolgreichen Veröffentlichung des Albums Hell erreichten auch die Singles "Pressure", "Light It Up" und "HELL" weltweit hohe Chartplatzierungen. Im Juli 2017 veröffentlichte er nach langer Zeit wieder einen neuen Song, seine letzte Veröffentlichung davor war die letzte Version von "Whoopy Holiday" im Sommer der vorherigen Jahres. Das Lied wurde als Single veröffentlicht und trägt den Titel "Fidget Spinner". Jeder CD wurde ein kostenloser Fidget Spinner beigelegt, das Lied ist jedoch nur vier Sekunden lang und wurde zum Flop. Im September 2017 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy das Album ALIENS. Die Promoaktion war eine der aufwendigsten und erfolgreichsten aller Zeiten: Mitte Juli sollen Aliens angekündigt haben, einen Laserstrahl auf die Hacké´ zu feuern, um den Planeten zu zerstören, worüber News berichtete. Die Botschaft verbreitete sich blitzschnell weltweit und DJ Whoopy floh angeblich als einziger Mensch auf einen fernen Planeten, während er die Veröffentlichung eines neuen Albums ankündigte. Forscher planten anschließend den Bau eines Schutzschilds, der jedoch nicht begonnen wurde. Der Laserstrahl wurde am 1. August abgefeuert. Fünf Tage später sollte er einschlagen, explodierte jedoch etwa 35km ober Hackistan wie ein Feuerwerk und setzte den Schriftzug "DJ Whoopy | ALIENS" frei, der anschließend über den Planeten zog. Filippp Kirkorov bezeichnete die Aktion als die beste Promoaktion aller Zeiten. Einen Tag später wurde die erste Single Laserbeam veröffentlicht. Im November erschien die Singleauskoppelung "Whoopy Holiday 2017" in Zusammenarbeit mit dem australischen Duo ignis, das sich hierfür kurzzeitig wiedervereinigte. Diese war allerdings im Vergleich zu den vorherigen Whoopy-Holiday-Versionen ein relativ kleiner Erfolg, vermutlich aufgrund der späten Veröffentlichung sowie des ungewöhnlichen Gastbeitrags. ALIENS erreichte in allen Ländern außer Tonga den ersten Platz der Charts und wurde DJ Whoopys zweiterfolgreichstes Album mit über 100 Billionen Verkäufen. Am 23. April 2018 erschien DJ Whoopys letztes Album DJ Whoopy: OVER. Es ist sein einziges posthum veröffentlichtes Album. Auf diesem sind zehn neue sowie fünf seiner bereits zuvor veröffentlichten Songs enthalten und es verkaufte sich mit 100 Billionen Einheiten etwa so oft wie ALIENS. Der darauf enthaltene Track "Golden", der ihm 2006 seine erste Singlechartplatzierung eingebracht hatte, wurde als Single wiederveröffentlicht und erreichte Nummer-1-Platzierungen in über 30 Ländern. Am 25.6. erschien mit "For Good" die letzte Single und damit der letzte Tonträger des DJs. Ende des Jahres erhielt er posthum zwei Monster Music Awards, darunter den Preis für sein Lebenswerk. DJ Whoopy hat über 767 Billionen Tonträger verkauft und hatte bisher zwölf Nummer-1-Hits (Rekord) sowie acht Nummer-1-Alben (Rekord) in den hackistanischen Charts, außerdem war er als Songwriter an den Nummer-1-Alben Tuttko, Dreckhack und Woyzeck von DEN Interpreten beteiligt. Als Produzent war er unter anderem passiv für den Nummer-1-Erfolg "Speedway" von Wéle mitverantwortlich, der Teile seines Hits "Highway" verwendet, sowie am Sieg von Grell & Fikki beim ASC beteiligt. Zudem wurden bislang 15 seiner Singles als Hauptinterpret über zehn Millionen Mal verkauft. Er gewann in seiner Karriere international zahlreiche Musikpreise, darunter 15 Konter! Music Awards und sechs Monster Music Awards. Tod Am 21. Februar 2018 wurde er vom Fußballtrainer Uga Bugulu auf einem Fußballfeld in Fritzefberghausen mit einem Fußball erstickt. Bugulu teilte dies der hackistanischen Polizei in einem Anruf mit. Die GangstaCopz konnten ihn wenig später in Schneehittn fassen, als Motiv gab er Jobverlust durch den "Mord am Fußball" an. Er wurde am 22. Februar zum Lärmtod durch Musik von ignis verurteilt und getötet. Erbe DJ Whoopy besaß sehr viele wichtige Organisationen und ein unermessliches Geldvermögen. Sein Testament ist sehr umfassend und beinhaltet all sein Hab und Gut und wie es aufgeteilt werden sollte: Für die News legte er bewusst keinen Erben fest, diese gingen automatisch an den hackistanischen Kaiser Fritzef, der sie PowerDiskox schenkte. Name Der Name DJ Whoopy ist von der von seinem Urgroßvater erfundenen Einheit Whoopy (Wy) abgeleitet, welche die Kantenschärfe angibt. Gameentwicklung 2012 entwickelte er den Rhythm-Ego-Shooter Call of Whoopy und den dazugehörigen Soundtrack mit 48 Songs. Das Album erreichte Platz 5 der HMC. Seit 2014 entwickelte er den 2. Teil, der den Titel Call of Whoopy II tragen sollte. In einer auf 50 Stück limitierten Version des Albums Woyzeck aus dem Jahr 2014 ist das von ihm entwickelte Spiel "Crashplanet" enthalten. Zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 entwickelte er das Spiel "Soccer Championship 2014 - Hackistan". Bis 2015 arbeitete DJ Whoopy an KUM - Letting Go: The Game, einem Spiel, das auf den letzten KUM-Film basiert. Es ist eines der bestbewerteten und meistverkauften Games aller Zeiten. Konter!TV 2013 kaufte DJ Whoopy Konter!TV mit allen zugehörigen Sendern um einen unbekannten Betrag. Er leitete das Unternehmen bis zu seinem Tod. Politik Im Oktober 2011 gewann seine WPH (Whoopypartei Hackistan) immer mehr Anhänger, da DJ Whoopy gegen die Monarchie ist und viele Andere auch. Die Partei wurde aber von Kaiser Hugo verboten und DJ Whoopy wurde der Verkauf von politischen Songs im Kaiserreich Hackistan verwehrt. In der Republik Hackistan ließ er seine Partei wieder aufleben und trat zur Wahl an. Seine WPH setzte sich für freie Musikrechte und Nachwuchsmusiker ein. Aber auch das Volk soll gestärkt werden, in Mitbestimmungsrecht besonders Kinder und Jugendliche. 2014 eroberte er die Republik Hackistan im Alleingang und war bis zu seinem Tod Whoopy (Staatsoberhaupt). Er ernannte einen vorerst Unbekannten zum Vizewhoopy und hielt die meisten Staatsangelegenheiten geheim, weshalb die Republik u.a. anfangs nicht als Staat anerkannt wurde. 2015 nahm er einige Änderungen vor, darunter die Enthüllung der Identität des Vizewhoopys, ein Gesetzbuch und die Angliederung von Mollarca. Dadurch wurde die Republik am 13.2.2015 letztendlich als Staat anerkannt und DJ Whoopy gewann am 15.2.2015 die erste Whoopywahl deutlich. 2014 rettete er Da Zanta vor seiner Todesstrafe und wurde ein Mann in Monsterrats 1. Triumvirat, welches sich aber wenige Tage später auflöste, da DJ Whoopy aufgrund einer Krankheit dem Land den Rücken kehrte. Dadurch entstand eine komplizierte Beziehung zwischen ihm und Monsterrat. Zwar stärkte er das Land extrem und baute ein neues System auf, das alle zufrieden stellte, beendete sein Mitwirken aber kurz darauf. 2014 war DJ Whoopy mit der Whoopypartei Kandidat bei der Kaiserwahl und erreichte von sechs Teilnehmern den vierten Platz mit einem Stimmenanteil von 3,6%. 2018 trat die Whoopypartei erneut zur Kaiserwahl an und konnte ihre Stimmenstärke auf 8,8% erhöhen und den dritten Platz erreichen. Politische Songs *The WPH Song *Whoopyparty *Vote for Whoopy *Republic (Vote For Whoopy II) *Kids Vote *Teens Rights *Vote for Me *Vote for Me 2018 Sport DJ Whoopy setzte sich für mehr musikalischen Einfluss im Sport ein und organisierte anlässlich dessen oft Bands und andere Musiker für Sportveranstaltungen. Desweiteren machte er den Sport Fußball nach 12 Jahren wieder bekannt (siehe Fußball). Fußball siehe auch Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 und Fußball in der reellen Welt DJ Whoopy ist maßgeblich für das Revival des Sports Fußball im Jahr 2014 verantwortlich. Zunächst wurde er Verbandspräsident in Hackistan. Später setzte sich der Sport auch in der breiten Masse durch und die erste WM seit 2002 wurde organisiert. Es war die größte Weltmeisterschaft bis zu der Zeit. Whoopy gründete außerdem die Whoopy Football Foundation (WFF), die nach der WFO die zweitgrößte Fußballorganisation war. Er kandidierte bei der Wahl zum WFO-Vorsitzenden 2015 am 11.1., sein Ziel war die Auflösung der WFO bzw. die Fusion von WFO und WFF zur International Whoopy Football Organization (IWFO). Als er zum Vorsitzenden gewählt wurde, setzte er diese auch um, die IWFO war seitdem der Fußballweltverband. 2018 bezeichnete er den Fußballsport als "tot", sagte alle kommenden Turniere ab und löste die IWFO auf, wodurch der Fußballsport praktisch vernichtet wurde. Autor In der Limited Edition des 2014 erschienenen Albums Woyzeck ist das Buch "Woyzeck" enthalten. 2015 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy seine Autobiografie "DJ Whoopy - Up, High, Touching The Sky", welche über sein Leben, seine Erfolge und seine Person handelt. Es wurde in kürzester Zeit ein Bestseller und ist das meistvorbestellte Buch aller Zeiten. Kontroverse und Kritik Für besonderes Aufsehen sorgte er mit dem Fakesong "Why?", den nicht er und viele andere erfolgreiche Musiker, sondern ein Obdachloser aufgenommen hat, der danach aus dem Studio geworfen wurde, woraufhin DJ Whoopy den Song unter eigenem Namen veröffentlichte und einige angesagte Interpreten als Gastmusiker hinzufügte. DJ Whoopy musste rechtliche Konsequenzen über sich ergehen lassen und der Sandler ist nun keiner mehr, verzieh DJ Whoopy aber. Einen Tag zuvor hatte DJ Whoopy selbst einen Urheberrechtsanspruch auf den Song "Potschemu?" von Anton gestellt und bekam knappe 7000 Hackedollar zugesprochen, die er am nächsten Tag wieder an den Sandler abgeben musste. DJ Whoopy bekam Ende 2011 den Negativpreis Konter!Potato für den Song, der zusammen mit dem von ihm mitproduzierten "Running verkehrt" von Grell & Fikki "ausgezeichnet" wurde, bei welchem Verdacht auf Manipulation zum ASC-Sieg laut wurde. Kurz nach der Gründung verklagte DJ Whoopy die Website Whoopywiki, da sie Gerüchte über dessen Identität veröffentlicht hatte. Danach wurde der Zugriff in Hackistan gesperrt, ehe ein Hacker wenige Jahre später den Zugriff wieder ermöglichte. An besondere Kritik geriet er, als er sich die 30 Quadratmeter große Insel Mollarca kaufte und darauf Urlaub machte, ohne etwas zu veröffentlichen oder Konzerte zu geben. Zitat von Junior: "Der macht grad Whoopy Holiday!" Mit "Chaos Rules" nahm er am ASC 2012 für die Republik Hackistan teil, wurde jedoch mit 1,3% Stimmenanteil nur Vorletzter. Seine Teilnahme wurde von aller Welt scharf kritisiert. Einen seiner größten Flops stellt der Song Mayday dar, den er gemeinsam mit Emergency und Jack the Ripper II aufnahm. Dieser erreichte zwar auf Anhieb den dritten Platz der HMC, fiel aber in der zweiten Woche auf Position 6 und in der 3. Woche von 6 auf 18. Filippp Kirkorov bezeichnete den Song als eine "desaströse Katastrophe", die "Platz 3 nur erreicht hat, weil es DJ Whoopy ist". Er bezeichnete die Käufer als "Schande für die Musikkultur". 2014 wurde er dafür kritisiert, seine Konkurrenz systematisch auszuschalten. So zerstörte er z.B. die Karriere von Die Fritten und von Ne Sau. Er selbst reagierte mit einem gelassenen Statement: "Welche Konkurrenz?" 2015 twitterte er gegen den monströsen Musiker Le, was die Verkäufe seines Albums "Back again" besonders in Hackistan drastisch reduzierte. Auch in anderen Ländern wurden weniger Tonträger verkauft als erwartet. An den Verkaufszahlen in Monsterrat änderte sich wenig. Man schätzt, dass dort durch DJ Whoopys Tweets 1-2% weniger Alben verkauft wurden, in Hackistan schätzt man den Wert auf 95%, wobei sich die Tonträger von Le in Hackistan generell schlecht verkaufen, da Le auf Bermuda keine nennenswerte Popularität genießt. Auch über The Noise Boys äußerte er sich herablassend. Als 2015 Krazyklown Bekanntheit erlangte, behauptete Klausowitsch, dass Krazyklown eigentlich DJ Whoopy sei. Dies begründete er damit, dass DJ Whoopy Krazyklown promotet. Nach seinem Tod bewahrheitete sich diese Behauptung. Sein Cover des ältesten Songs Syn Vled Gkinjag, I, Leadsingle und Promotionsong für sein Album Hell, wurde von Kritikern vernichtet, Filippp Kirkorov verfasste einen News-Artikel zum Song, welcher für DJ Whoopys Verhältnisse floppte und auch bei Fans weitestgehend negative Reaktionen hervorrief. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt war, dass jeder Musiker, der mit DJ Whoopy gleichwertig bei einem Album kooperierte (dies war bspw. beim Album "Tartarus" für Total Orgasm der Fall) einen Vertrag unterschreiben musste, der DJ Whoopy das Recht gab, zu bestimmen, für wen die Verkaufszahlen gültig sind. Dies war immer nur er selbst. 2016 verklagte DJ Whoopy die Beteiligten am Film Whoopy Holiday, da dieser ohne seine Erlaubnis produziert wurde und DJ Whoopy in einem falschen Licht präsentiert. Kritik erntete er im Sommer 2017 für seinen 4-Sekunden-Trashsong "Fidget Spinner" und seine Promotionaktion für das Album ALIENS, mit welcher er quasi die gesamte Menschheit in Schrecken versezte. Privatleben Über DJ Whoopys Privatleben ist auch nach seinem Tod nur wenig wirklich sicher. Deshalb lässt es auch sehr viel Platz für Gerüchte und Spekulationen offen. Kein Familienmitglied erbte von DJ Whoopy, deshalb lässt sich ziemlich sicher sagen, dass er zum Todeszeitpunkt keinen Lebenspartner oder Kinder hatte. Als DJ Whoopy bekannt wurde, begannen schon erste Gerüchte über seinen bürgerlichen Namen. Verschiedenste Quellen behaupteten, es handelt sich um Francois Gartenzwerg, andere sprachen von Zacharias Zaunbolzen. Viele andere Namen wurden genannt, bis der DJ endlich seinen vermeintlich wahren Namen preisgab, nämlich Derek Whoopy. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass er wirklich Francois Gartenzwerg heißt und der Urenkel des Füsigers Werner Gartenzwerg ist, welcher einen Knobelpreis gewonnen hatte. Über DJ Whoopys Freizeit ist ebenso wenig bekannt. Viele meinen, er war in allen Gebieten sofort informiert, wenn etwas passierte, so geschehen in Monsterrat 2014, wo er sich in politische Angelegenheiten mischte. Demnach war er auch ein Mensch, der sich alles richtete, wie es ihm passte. Ob er Gratiskonzerte nur für die Fans gab, ist ebenso unklar. Viele Menschen meinten, er würde die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, weil er die Whoopypartei gegründet hatte. Er selbst behauptete, für die Musikrechte zu kämpfen. DJ Whoopy hatte laut hackistanHeute 26 Kinder, 4 Ehefrauen und einen Ehemann. Diese Behauptung beschrieb der DJ als "lächerlich". Er selbst behauptete immer, keine Kinder zu haben. Ob er verheiratet sei, verschwieg er. Nach seinem Tod wurde durch sein Testament bekannt, dass PowerDiskox sein bester Freund war, dieser gibt jedoch keine Interviews und zog sich schon 2011 aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Vermögen Über DJ Whoopys Vermögen liegen keine verlässlichen Daten vor. Zu diesem Thema schwieg er seit seinem Karrierebeginn, zudem veröffentlichte er keine Verkaufsdaten selbst. Aufgrund der großen Menge an Verkäufen, die er aufzuweisen hat, ist es ebenfalls unmöglich, sinnvolle Daten über sein Vermögen zu erheben. Experten meinen, er stünde hinter H.Olzheimer an vierter Stelle der reichsten Menschen auf der Hacké´. Anderen Quellen zufolge soll er mit einem größeren Vermögen als Rigobert Hack sogar der reichste lebende Mensch sein. DJ Whoopys Einnahmen setzten sich hauptsächlich aus seinen Verkaufszahlen, den Verkaufszahlen der Musiker, die ihn featuren, Konzertkartenverkäufen, Lizenzverkäufen an seinen Songs, Konter!TV und seiner Tätigkeit als Labelgründer (World Records) zusammen, ebenfalls erhielt er große finanzielle Unterstützung von Spooky Records und gewann immer wieder Preisgelder bei Musikcontests. Weitere Einnahmen erhielt er als einer der wichtigsten Fußballfunktionäre und als Politiker in der Republik Hackistan. Zudem war DJ Whoopy Werberäger verschiedenster Marken, besonders im Bereich Sportbekleidung. Eine verhältnismäßig geringe Summe erhielt er durch den Verkauf seiner Videospiele. Alle posthumen Einnahmen gehen an seinen besten Freund PowerDiskox. Diskografie (Auswahl) siehe auch: *DJ Whoopy/Singles Singles 2011 *Snowfiggs & Various Artists - Come on! (Produktion) (HMC #13) *Grell & Fikki - Running verkehrt (Produktion) (HMC #4) *Club´s under Fire (feat. PowerDiskox) (HMC #3) *Rhikscha feat. Various Artists - Alt (All Stars Version) (HMC #13) *Some Fresh Air (feat. Wéle) (HMC #5) *Don´t dare (feat. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl) (HMC #2) *You made me Complete (feat. Dizzlike & Wéle) (HMC #6) *Total Destruction (feat. Wéle) (HMC #8) *Grey Ash (feat. Arnold Tot) (HMC #12) *If I Was You (feat. Ne Sau & ill man) (HMC #14) *Why? (feat. Arnold Tot, Junior & Wéle VS We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes) (HMC #1) *Whoopy Holiday 2011 (feat. HAV & We Are Dead) (HMC #1) *Brainstorm (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #14) *Fly (& Total Orgasm feat. Junior) (HMC #4, MON #9) *Risen, Forgotten (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #8) *Tartarus (& Total Orgasm) (HMC #13) *The Best Song (& Total Orgasm feat. The Bests) (HMC #15) *Freaky (mit Anton) (HMC #6, MON #7) *Broken Doubt (& Arnold Tot feat. DJ Gray) (HMC #3) *Camp Fritzef (& Arnold Tot feat. Fritzef) (HMC #2) *Camp Fritzef (New Release) (& Fritzef) (HMC #1) *Smoke (HMC #8) *Dark Minded (feat. DJs United) (HMC #4) *Hirnweh (mit Anton feat. Fritzef) (HMC #9, MON #6) *Infinity (HMC #1, MON #1) *Whoopy Holiday (HMC #3, MON #2) *Terrible Bass (HMC #8) *Crash into it (HMC #15) *Paradise (HMC #1, MON #1) *Paradise 2011 (feat. DJs United) (HMC #18) *Kein Plan (mit Ne Sau feat. DJs United) (HMC #4) *Hyped People (feat. Farrell Ground, HusHaH & DJ Sphinx) (HMC #4) *Slow Motion (Remix) (VS Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Sphinx) (HMC #2) Singles 2012 *In the Air (feat. Junior & Total Orgasm) (HMC #1, MON #4) *Sonic Boom (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #4, MON #13) *Start of Whatever (feat. DJ Sphinx, Matthew Matrix, Wéle & Soundkill) (HMC #11) *Cyborg (feat. Quartz) (HMC #2, MON #2) *Monster (feat. The Stones) (HMC #18, MON #9) *Different Dimension (feat. Gega) (HMC #2, MON #9) *This World Ends (HMC #20) *Chaos Rules (HMC #2, MON #3) *Fusion (feat. Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen & Die Irrenhausflüchtlinge) (MON #2) *Grammar Rhythm (HMC #8, MON #11) *Stuck (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #3, MON #3) *Smack that Fist (feat. MistR Noiz) (HMC #1, MON #5) *Amethyst (mit DJs United feat. Quartz & Earthquake) (HMC #4, MON #2) *The Path of Darkness (HMC #1, MON #6) *Cross my Beat (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #2, MON #1) *Fuck you (feat. Matthew Matrix & Wéle) (HMC #6) *Magmalized (feat. Triumphator) (HMC #2, MON #9) *All Ever Expected (feat. Emergency & DJ Sphinx) (HMC #10) *Over (HMC #6, MON #2) *Mayday (& Emergency feat. Jack the Ripper II) (HMC #3) *Whoopy Holiday 2012 (feat. Arnold Tot & We Are Dead) (HMC #1, MON #7) *Never Losing (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #5, MON #1) *Never Losing (Exclusive Monsterrat Live Version) *Chillbeat (feat. Emergency) (HMC #15, MON #2) *Highway (HMC #4, MON #9) *In the Sky (& Ne Sau) (HMC #3) Singles 2013 *Whoopy Holiday 2013 (feat. Matthew Matrix) Singles 2014 *Planet Craher (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #9) *Pork Domination (feat. Triumphator) (MON #3) *Champions (feat. Triumphator) (KC #12) *Whoopy Holiday 2014 (feat. Cheat & The Robotz & Triumphator) *This Is It *Chainsaw (feat. John Revolva) (KC #8) *Until I Die (feat. Wéle) *Taste Infusion (feat. Triumphator & Filet) *Massacre (feat. Matthew Matrix & The MatrixBeatz, Emergency & DJ Sphinx) Singles 2015 *Whoopy Holiday 2015 (feat. Arnold Tot & Junior) (KC #1) *Speed Of Light (feat. Emergency) (KC #5) *Casino (feat. Krazyklown) (KC #10) *Poker (mit Krazyklown) (KC #16) *Syn Vled Gkinjag, I (KC #8, MON #10) *Thunder (Wéle X DJ Whoopy) (KC #1, MON #1) *Pressure (feat. Emergency) (KC #4, MON #8) *Light It Up (KC #1, MON #1) *Reunion (mit Ne Sau) (KC #4, MON #6) *HELL (feat. Triumphator) (KC #1, MON #1) Singles 2016 *Whoopy Holiday 2016 (feat. DJ Primetime & Alphα) (MON #4) Singles 2017 *Fidget Spinner *Laserbeam (MON #1) *Whoopy Holiday 2017 (feat. ignis) (MON #3) Singles 2018 *Wonderland (mit DJ Snowfigg) (MON #1) *Golden (MON #1) *For Good (feat. PowerDiskox) (MON #1) Alben 2011 *Terra Nova (HMC #1, MON #1) *Terra Nova - Whoopy Remixes (HMC #4) *Tartarus (Kollaboration mit Total Orgasm VS Mix & Vudope) (HMC #2, MON #5) *Holiday Mega Hits by DJ Whoopy (HMC #2, MON #2) *Tuttko (als Songwriter von 11 Songs) (HMC #1, MON #1) *Top of the World (Kollaboration mit Arnold Tot) (HMC #2, MON #1) *Why? (HMC #999???) *Life of a DJ (HMC #3) *Whoopy Holiday Forever (HMC #4, MON #7) *Re-Member (HMC #1, MON #4) *Whoopy Collection One (Kollektion Life of a DJ, Whoopy Holiday Forever, Re-Member) *Deitschlond (gemeinsam mit Fritzef und Arnold Tot) (HMC #2, MON #4) Alben 2012 *The Future (HMC #1, MON #2) *Now is the Time (HMC #1, MON #2) *Call of Whoopy Soundtrack (HMC #5) *Call of Whoopy (Remixes) *Through the Darkness (HMC #2, MON #3) *The Story (HMC #1, MON #2) *Beat of Heaven (Kollaboration mit Ne Sau) (HMC #2) Alben 2013 *Planet Crasher (MON #3) Alben 2014 *Planet Crashed (HMC #4) *Monsterhero (MON #1) *Pork Domination (feat. Triumphator) (KC #1, MON #1) Alben 2015 *Best Of DJ Whoopy (KC #1, MON #1) *Hell (KC #1, MON #1) Alben 2017 *ALIENS (MON #6) Alben 2018 *DJ Whoopy: OVER (MON #1) Liste der Alben Auszeichnungen Eigene Werke *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - DJ" *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - DJ" für "Camp Fritzef" *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Produktion" für Whoopy Holiday 2011 *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - DJ" für Re-Member *2011: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Song des Jahres" für "Why?" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - DJ" *2013: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Planet Crasher *2013: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Song des Jahres" für "Champions" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Pork Domination *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - DJ" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Produzent" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - DJ" für "Champions" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Produktion" für "Planet Crasher" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - DJ" für Pork Domination *2014: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2014: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Pork Domination *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - DJ" für Hell *2017: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" für Laserbeam *2018: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für DJ Whoopy: OVER *2018: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Lebenswerk" Weitere ausgezeichnete Werke mit Beteiligung von DJ Whoopy *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Tuttko (DIE Interpreten - Songwriter) *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Rock" für Tuttko (DIE Interpreten - Songwriter) *2011: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Song des Jahres" für "Running verkehrt" (Grell & Fikki - Produzent) *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Pop" für Woyzeck (DIE Interpreten - Songwriter)